<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Alright by BrightTerror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057938">It's Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror'>BrightTerror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:59:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm gets into an argument with Gil and he later regrets it when he finds out Gil has been shot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Made this thanks to the tumblr ask prompt "This would be a whump fic! Gil gets shot or whatever you want while on a case after he and Malcolm have an argument. Thank you so much!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright &amp; JT Tarmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, Malcolm was glad to be in his apartment and not at the precinct, not after what happened. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his head. He couldn’t believe he had fought with Gil. <em>Gil</em>. The one person who always had his back, the one who filled in the void after Martin was arrested. He had yelled at him and he hated himself for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Kid, I know you are on edge because of your father being in the hospital and because of your mother being the one who stabbed him.” Gil had pulled him into his office in the middle of a case because he could see Malcolm was more jittery and irritable ever since the stabbing happened. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Malcolm closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to talk about it. All he could see when he slept were the victims of his father; all dead except they weren’t killed by Martin but by his own hands. He feared becoming what Martin is, now that he had stabbed someone. “I'm fine. It’s nothing. Let me work on the case, we are running out of time before the killer gets someone else.” Malcolm said impatiently. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Kid, I’m just trying to help. Let me help you.” Gil said softly and calmed. He had a lot of experience dealing with his kid as he grew up, he knew when Malcolm was overworking himself to a whole new level, even for Malcolm’s standards. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Have you considered I don’t need any help? I’m a lost cause and no amount of help will make me better. Why can’t you let me breath for one second without worrying? It’s not like you’re my dad or anything.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as he said those words, he regretted them. Gil was the best father figure he could have. But the damage was done, it was too late. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gil felt a pang of sadness and hurt but he didn’t let it show. “Okay.” He said in a monotone voice. “I won’t get into your personal life anymore if that’s what you want. You are just a co-worker from now on. Now go do your profiler thing while I take Dani and JT for a lead.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Gil no-” Malcolm tried to say but it was too late, Gil was already walking away. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that he decided to do his profile from home. He couldn’t deal with the people, not without his team. So, there he was, on his couch with Sunshine flying around his apartment while he numbly looked at his work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He zoned out and was only brought back to full consciousness when the phone ringing snapped him out of it. He quickly scanned the room for the phone and answered it when he saw it was Dani calling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dani, hey. Listen I’m close to finishing the profile I could have it done by- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bright, it’s Gil.” Dani said, her voice was shaking but she was trying her best not to show it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm’s blood went cold and he felt as if his heart stopped. “Gil? What happened? Is he okay?” He was afraid of the possible answers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bright, he is in the hospital. He was shot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm’s world felt as if it stopped working. This could not be happening, Gil could not die, he couldn’t let his last words to him be those of bitterness. “I’m coming. I’ll meet you there. Keep me updated.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hung up, took a coat and left to get a cab. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arrived at the hospital where he met JT and Dani. “What happened? Any news? Is he going to be okay?” Malcolm was fretting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is in the O.R. Last I heard he was stable, but the wound hit very close to his chest.” JT said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s Gil, Bright. He will get through this. He is stubborn like that.” Dani assured him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can’t die. The last words he heard from me can’t be his last. He- he needs to know I’m sorry.” Malcolm felt a knot in his throat, and he was trying to focus; a panic attack would certainly not help right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-ight, Bright?” Dani called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realised he got lost in his thoughts and his hand was currently trembling more than usual. He shrugged it away. “How did it happen?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JT had a haunted look on his face. “We had a call, someone giving us some tips about the case. It seemed legit so we went to check it out. Turns out the lead was fake, and it was staged which took us by surprise… Gil was shot when we called for backup and the dudes got mad. They were aiming at Dani, but Gil jumped in front of it.” JT smiled sadly. “guess that’s where you get it from, the impulsiveness, like father like son.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm was trying to keep it together but being told “like father like son” in a positive context had never happened to him and he felt a pang of even more regret for what he said to Gil. He really was the best father figure he could ask for and thinking about it some of the best things he likes about himself are traits he picked up from him. He wouldn’t know what he would do without him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JT continued the story. “Ambulance wouldn’t have made it if the cold of the snow hadn’t slowed down the bleeding. But as Dani said, he is stable now and he will make it. He has too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that they stayed in the waiting room. Dani and JT kept dozing off while Malcolm was getting more jittery by the second. He tried to keep busy, but nothing was helping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Doctor walked into the room. “Family of Gil Arroyo?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm, JT and Dani all stood at once and walked towards the doctor. “I’m his son.” Malcolm said. “How is he?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is stable and has just awoken from surgery. If there aren’t any complications in the next few hours, I’d say he should make a full recovery.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm, Dani and JT all let out a worried breath they were holding. “Thank god.” JT muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we see him?” Malcolm asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is still recovering so only one person can go at a time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm hummed and looked at Dani and JT in an unsaid question, they nodded, and he turned to the doctor. “I’ll go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm was outside the room, he stopped in his tracks before he went inside. His thoughts were not helping. <em>What if hates me now? Maybe he realised he shouldn’t deal with me now that he had a near death experience and all that. What if he sends me away?...</em></p>
<p>He shook those thoughts away and walked in. Gil was hooked to a few machines for better breathing and his chest and shoulder were heavily bandaged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gil saw him and his eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gil.” Malcolm's voice cracked. “I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know kid.” Gil gave him a small smile and motioned him to come closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm did and carefully sat near him in the hospital bed, making sure he wouldn’t hurt Gil’s injuries or anything. He was teary eyed, and it all hit him at once. He could have lost Gil today and his last words would have been devastating. If he lost Gil, he would have truly been fatherless. “I never should have said what I did. I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve it.” He sniffled and grabbed Gil’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gil, with great difficulty, pulled Malcolm into a very uncomfortable hug—because of all the machines- and cables—and said. “I know kid, it’s alright.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you guys think? please comment! <br/>Find me on Tumblr as @Sherlock-freud</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>